


Hot mess

by Bill_Longbow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: For the prompt:Tony is flirting but Bucky thinks he's joking.





	Hot mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superhusbands4ever (Potterwatch97)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/gifts).



> For a key exchange on the Winteriron discord server Superhusbands4ever gave me this lovely prompt!

"Rhooodeeeeeey…."   
  
Tony flopped face down on the couch next to his best friend, bouncing a little. He had bought this couch specifically for flopping purposes, it was glorious.    
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Bosssuk"   
  
Rhodey patted his head absently. He hadn't looked up from his Starkpad where he... Tony strained to see… where he was reading the New York Times. Tony let himself fall back.    
  
"Rhoooddyy  boossssuk!"   
  
"You know I can't understand what your saying with your face squashed, Tones", Rhodey humoured him. His best friend was the best.    
  
"Cntmovthispansrkillinme", he wiggled his legs a little.    
  
Rhodey sighed and put down his tablet. "Your pants are killing you?"   
  
"Hmmhmm"   
  
"Why are you wearing too small skinny jeans? Is this a midlife crisis thing?"   
  
This caused Tony to look up in indignation, and Rhodey used the movement to flip him on his back.    
  
"You tricked me!" His best friend was the worst.    
  
Rhodey bent down to look him in the eye. "Are you?"   
  
"Am I what? Feeling hurt? Dejected? Losing circulation in my legs?" He opened the first three buttons of his pants, letting out a sigh of relief. "I don't think I feel my toes anymore..."   
  
"Are you having a midlife crisis Tones? Usually men suddenly go skydiving or get a motorbike, maybe you feel the need to dress like a teenager.", Rhodey snickered.    
  
Tony swatted feebly at his arm. "I'll have you know these are designer pants, designed exclusively for me and my behind... I'll need your help to take them off though. Please Honeybear? Then we can burn them, wretched things."   
  
Rhodey got up to get scissors from the kitchen. "What's this nonsense about boys who suck? It's that Barnes kid isn't it?"   
  
Tony didn't bother to reply, Rhodey knew damn well it was about Bucky. He had been lusting after the man since about 10 seconds after falling in love with his arm.    
  
When Rhodey started to cut the fabric on his ankle he sighed. "I'm not totally unlikable am I?"    
  
Rhodey smirked, "Of course not, just a bit."   
  
Tony couldn't reply because Rhodey was rapidly nearing his crotch with the scissors.    
  
"Oh my, Platypus, don't stop, that feels so good!" Tony let out a groan as the first piece of evil pants fell off him.    
  
Rhodey tried to reign in his laughter but he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from curling up. "Why don't you use this direct approach on Barnes instead of that pathetic pining you got going on…"   
  
"Direct approach? Direct approach? How could I possibly be more direct? I've pulled out all the stops! I've flirted, complimented, pretended I couldn't reach high shelves, batted my lashes, wiggled like Shakira, incorporated more innuendo in conversations than even I thought possible... I even once "accidentally" threw my beverage over myself in the hopes of, I don't know, getting  _ some _ kind of reaction... Tonight's movie even could have been a sort of date if the Capsicle hadn't shown up." Another sigh. "Also grown men don't pine Rhodey, we bravely endure, even in the face of rejection."   
  
"Sure you do." With a satisfying snap he cut through the last of the fabric. "Have you tried, I dunno, say you like him and actually ask the guy out?"   
  
"Ahh, thank God, straight to the incinerator with those." Tony stretched his legs and wiggled his toes.    
  
"Of course I haven't." He rubbed his face. "Bucky has never given any indication he thought it something other than good fun... I'd rather stay in limbo than have him outright reject me. He's gorgeous and funny and whip smart, why would he want to waste his time on me."    
  
"Ohh Tony", Rhodey pulled him into a bear hug, "you idiot. Do you trust me?"   
  
"Of course I do, you know I do James", he mumbled against Rhodey's shoulder.    
  
"Then ask the guy out."   
  
  
  
"Okay, ask him out. I can totally do that..." Tony was pacing up and down in his workshop, in very loose fitting and comfortable jeans, twirling a wrench.   
  
"JARVIS, you're a youngster, what constitutes as a good date nowadays?"   
  
Tony grinned as he imagined JARVIS rolling his eyes. "Drawing from my vast well of experience, sir, I would suggest something simple."   
  
"Simple, I can do simple."   
  
"Indeed. You're in luck, sir, the object of your affection is asking entrance to the lab.    
  
"What?" Tony failed to catch the wrench he had thrown upwards, and it came down on his head the moment the doors opened.    
  
"Ow! Fuck it all to hell, damn it gravity!" Tony gingerly felt his scalp and came away with blood. "Oh for the love of... If I have another concussion Pepper's going to kill me…"    
  
He turned around to look for a first aid kit, but nearly toppled over from dizziness. He startled badly when two hands held his arms to steady him.   
  
"What the... ohh... James! That's right, you're here... Wow, nice, knight in shining armour and all, or with a shiny arm at least..." He tried to wink but that didn't do his headache any good.    
  
"Hiya Tony, let's get you settled down okay, you look a bit pale.", Bucky told him.    
  
Tony allowed himself to be herded to the couch and patted Dum-E, who let out worried beeps while James was looking for first aid supplies.   
  
Tony winced as Bucky proceeded to clean the wound. "You gotta be careful with that head of yours Tony, I happen to like it."   
  
"Wha… what?"   
  
"I like your head", Bucky repeated helpfully while he wrapped a towel around an ice pack.   
  
Tony narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You like my head."   
  
"Sure, I came down to tell you just that."   
  
A wince as Bucky put the icepack on his head. "Because this is a thing people do, visiting each other to compliment their heads..." Tony narrowed his eyes further. He must have hit his head harder than he thought.   
  
"It's not?" Big grey eyes looked innocently back at him and suddenly Tony understood where Cap got the 'aw shucks look ' from, here sat the master.    
  
"You're making fun of me! I'm grievously injured and this is what you do... I'm disappointed James, nay, I'm appalled. That's what I am, I'm appalled." He poked Bucky in the chest with one hand, while holding on to the ice with the other. Bucky grinned but looked away, wringing his hands in his lap, the metal plates of his arm opening and closing.    
  
It was nice having Bucky so close, maybe he could swoon a bit his way. The fidgeting was distracting however, that needed to stop. "What's wrong, Buck-o? No need to worry, I've been hit on the head more times than I can remember."   
  
"Yeah well, head injury does that to you Tony." Bucky scooted away a little.    
  
Tony felt the dread rise. Of course, last night had been too much, too obvious. He had really thought Bucky and him had some kind of chemistry going, but he should just write it off as wishful thinking. He hoped he could salvage their friendship at least.    
  
He sighed. "Look Bucky, I'll tone it down okay? I can't promise I won't flirt at all, because it's in my mediterranean blood, but I promise I won't make you uncomfortable anymore, sorry for ruining your evening with Steve yesterday and all."    
  
A thought struck him. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Of course! How could I not have noticed? JARVIS, how could I not have noticed? But why didn't Steve say anything? I don't get it. Must be a 40s thing. Oh God, I'm so stupid, I'm sorry, gosh you guys must feel so uncomfortable around me. Why didn't you ever say anything?"   
  
He gave the super soldier a puzzled look, who gaped back at him, brow furrowed.    
  
"Bucky? Oh no. I broke you, you're broken. Come on Buckaroo, breath for me." He snapped his fingers before Bucky's face.    
  
Bucky grabbed his hand. "Tony, what the hell are you on about?" The frown grew, this was not good.    
  
"Your relationship with Steve, I'm sorry I made a move on you." He gave Bucky's hand what he thought was a comforting squeeze and tried to pull back, which failed.    
  
"My relationship with Steve. Steve, my brother, that Steve?"   
  
"Well… yeah. To the end of the line right?" He subtly tried to dislodge his fingers, but Bucky didn't give. Instead he huffed before pulling Tony close and oh so gently brushing his lips against Tony's.   
  
This was a very nice development, he could work with this, but it was also really unexpected.   
  
"Stevie will be happy we finally got our heads out of our asses", Bucky breathed against Tony's ear, doing all kinds of wonderful things to his innards.   
  
Tony pulled back, "Why now though? I've been coming on to you for months…"  
  
Sheepish was a good look on Bucky, he decided.  
  
"I, ah, I kinda didn't notice?"  
  
He was taken aback. "You didn't notice?"  
  
"Nope", Bucky's blush was adorable.   
  
"You didn't notice all the double entendres?"  
  
"Well, you're a funny guy, Stark."  
  
"Or that I was always reaching for something high when you were around?"  
  
"Tower's a high place and you're…" Tony shot him a warning glance. "Perfectly proportionate", Bucky finished.   
  
"Nice save terminator. And you didn't notice my exaggerated swagger or the ridiculously tight fitting pants last night?"  
  
"Ohh, I've noticed those…" Bucky's voice dropped an octave, which was, which was a good thing.   
  
"Look, I've noticed _you_ Tony, but I thought the flirting was just a joke. You could have anyone, why would you want me?"  
  
"Well that is just ridiculous Buck-a-boo, look at you!" He flailed his hand in the general direction of Bucky, who chuckled and leaned in to touch his forehead to Tony's.   
  
"We're both idiots, aren't we?"  
  
"There are people who would agree with that assessment, I'm not one of them, mind you." He looked up at Bucky, God the man was gorgeous, he was going to climb him like a tree once his headache let up.   
  
"Wanna go out on a date with me?" He asked instead.   
  
"I would love to Tony." Smitten was also a good look. He brought their mouths together again, and they stayed like that for a long time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com)!


End file.
